Pip's family
by Death's-wife15
Summary: What if pip was Fem Harry's nephew? What if he had to twin older cousin? And a younger one? What if some starts to develop a crush on Pip? What if it was male and Pip is gay? Read to find out.


**Hey. so this is a new crossover. So I got the idea that Pip s Dudley's son and He left him because he was magical. So fem Harry came and picked up the nearly 1 year old. She was also 9 months pregnant at this time. She is also widower of Blaise and had twin sons who are 3. So lets get on with the story.**

 **LIFEANDLOVEISTHEKEYTOEVERYTHINGBUTITISALSOTHEKEYTONOTHING**

Marigold Jacinta Potter-Black was not in a good mood. One reason is that the Twins, Nicolas Octavian Zabini and Nico Snake Zabini were running around the house causing chaos as they go. Another is she is due soon with another child. Her Husband won't be there because he got a rare sickness and passed away a few moths ago. The final reason is her cousin contact her a few day ago to see him as soon as possible.

Marigold was a beautiful woman at the age of 21. With long Red hair and bright green eyes, she was wanted by many now that her husband was gone. That's why as soon as she finds out what Dudley wants, and the baby born, she is going to leave the wizarding world and move to the mundane world with her children. She will home school them in magic. So there she stood in front of her cousin's home with her two kids. As soon as she knocked, it was swing open and he shooed her in.

"May I asked what do you want with me?"

"I Have a kid you see. I don't want him and his mother is dead. He is one of you freaks. If you don't take him in I'll take him to an orphanage" Dudley's replies.

Marigold was shocked. She thought Dudley had changed. But she guess she was wrong.

"I'll take him in. I would like to know his first and middle names as well as his mother's last name"

"His name is Phillip Zachary, and it was Pirrup. I think"

"Now were is my nephew"

Dudley quickly lead her to a small cot with a nearly one year old inside. Marry got all the information she needed. She was surprise to find out Phillip had the same birthday as the Twins. She grab all three of the children an left to her home. She put Pip to bed in a cot from one of the Twins. Then put Nicolas and Nico to bed. As Marry looked at the twins she couldn't help but think they look like their dad. Nico had her red hair color and his dad's purple eye color. Nicolas looked the same except with black hair of his father and her green eyes. She thought it was funny that her due date was near the three's birthdays.

So it wasn't a surprise when she gave birth a few days after their birthday. She was born on Halloween and was healthy little girl with dark, almost black, red hair with one green eye and one purple eye. Her name is Willow Bluebell Zabini.

 **TIMESKIPTIMEWEAREDOINGATIMESKIPPIPISFIFTEENNICKANDNICOAREEIGHTEENANDWILLOWIS14**

Stan Marsh was not having a good day. His Language Arts teacher Mr. Garrison paired him up with Pip of all people. So here he was waiting for him to come out so they can go to Pip's house to do the project. He was talking to his friends and Cartman when Pip came out. So Stan called him over.

"So are we walking to your house or are we taking a bus?" asked Stan

"None. We're getting a ride" answered Pip.

This shocked the group as they thought no one gives Pip a ride. So Kyle asked what they all wanted to know.

"Who's giving you a ride?"

"My older twin cousins are."

"What grade are they in and what are their names?" asked Wendy

"They are senors and-"

Pip never got to finish as two sets of arms wrapped around his shoulders. It was his cousins and they answered the second question for him.

"My name is Nico Snake Zabini and my brother here is-"

"Nicolas Octavian Zabini, call me Nick, and we are happy to make your acquaintance."

Now that had the group shocked as they knew who these two are. They were know to be people who prank bullies until they change their ways. Stan mutely followed them.

"Now before we head to our house we have someone to pick up-" started Nick

"And that's our little sister. Now be nice Mr. Marsh as because making her cry will get you killed." finished Nico.

Pip laugh a little bit at that and Stan paled because they looked serious about the threat. They pulled up to The middle school to see a girl that looks like the twins and Stan got to say she looked beautiful. She got in and said hi to her brothers and cousin. Then introduced herself as Willow to Stan who introduced himself back. They finally got to Pip's home and Stan was surprised to find it on the richer side of town. He meet their mother and was shocked to find out she was not as dark as her children. Marry said they got it from their father. Stan was able to take pictures of both mother and daughter. The guys will flip when they find out Pip has a hot aunt and cousin.

 **IFYOULIKEITLOVEIFYOUDONOTINGOREITFLAMITIWILMENTLYKILLYOU**

 **Now I am done. Review. Tell me what you think. Well off to help my husband kill people. Death' 15 is out.**


End file.
